criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Tucker
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts |family = Paul Hayes Tucker Maggie Moss Carlton J.H. Hayes Tara Ahamed Liaquat Ahamed |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Jonathan Moss Tucker is an American film and TV actor. Biography Tucker was born in Boston, Massachusetts. His parents are Maggie Moss, a public relations and marketing analyst and executive; and Paul Hayes Tucker, a curator, writer, and university professor who is also an expert on Claude Monet and French Impressionism. Coincidentally, his paternal great-grandfather was historian and ambassador Carlton J.H. Hayes. Raised in Boston's Charlestown neighborhood, Tucker attended The Park School in Brookline, Massachusetts. As a child, Tucker attended the Boston Ballet and portrayed the character of Fritz in the Ballet's production of The Nutcracker when he was in the third grade. He also attended the Thacher School in Ojai, California. After graduating from high school, he enrolled into Columbia University briefly, but then went on to pursue a career in acting. His first credited appearances were in The Night Before Christmas and Troublemakers. During his career, Tucker has been best known for his roles in the films The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hostage, and In the Valley of Elah, and The Ruins, as well as the TV film The Black Donnellys. In 2009, he portrayed emerging artist Patrick Angus in the biographical drama An Englishman in New York, starring alongside John Hurt, who portrayed English homosexual writer Quentin Crisp. On June 16, 2012, Tucker married Tara Ahamed, a director of development at a Hollywood production company; her father is author Liaquat Ahamed. On Criminal Minds Tucker portrayed sociopathic spree killer Raymond Donovan in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Filmography *Objects in the Rearview (2013) as Andrew (short) *Ro (2012) as Jordan (5 episodes) *Person of Interest (2012) as Riley Cavanaugh *Perception (2012) as Brady McGraw *Parenthood (2011-2012) as Bob Little (6 episodes) *Royal Pains (2011) as Shaw Morgan (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Thirteenth Step" (2011) TV episode - Raymond Donovan *The Next Three Days (2010) as David *Meskada (2010) as Shane Loakin *Flying Lessons (2010) as Billy *White Collar (2010) as Avery Phillips *Veronika Decides to Die (2009) as Edward *An Englishman in New York (2009) as Patrick Angus *The Ruins (2008) as Jeff *The Black Donnellys (2007) as Tommy Donnelly (14 episodes) *In the Valley of Elah (2007) as Mike Deerfield *Day 73 with Sarah (2007) as David (short) *Cherry Crush (2007) as Jordan Wells *Love Comes to the Executioner (2006) as Heck Prigusivac *I Pulse (2006) as Josh *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2006) as Drew Ramsey *Masters of Horror (2005) as Jak *Bee Season (2005) as Student (uncredited) *Hostage (2005) as Dennis Kelly *Six Feet Under (2004) as Bruno *Criminal (2004) as Michael *Stateside (2004) as Mark Deloach *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) as Ian Tate *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) as Morgan *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Peter Arnz *Philly (2002) as Eli Wexler *The Practice (2001) as 'James Tucker'/Chad Baldwin *Ball in the House (2001) as JJ *The Deep End (2001) as Beau Hall *100 Girls (2000) as Matthew *The Virgin Suicides (1999) as Tim Weiner *Mr. Music (1998) as Rob Tennant *Early Edition (1997) as Tony *Sleepers (1996) as Young Tommy Marcano *Two If by Sea (1996) as Todd *The Night Before Christmas (1994) as Moses Junior 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People